When Love Lies
by FairyLetters
Summary: Hinamori Amu, 23, was the new teacher hired at Seiyo Academy and was appointed as the substitute chemistry teacher for final year students. But wait– isn't that the guy who seduced her that one night at pub? A pair of surprised looking jade eyes met her shocked honeyed ones. This is how their chemistry classes begin...but the twist? She's married. (AU featuring Amuto, Kukamu)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The taste of your lips**

 **Plot : Hinamori Amu, 23, was the new teacher hired at Seiyo Academy and was appointed as the substitute chemistry teacher for final year students. When you are the youngest teacher of the school, surrounded by hormonal young males, is it really possible to keep playing the role of the ideal teacher? Not quite possible in Amu's case because she's in the presence of the same boy who seduced her at that one night at night club. A pair of surprised looking jade eyes met her shocked honeyed ones. This is the start of their chemistry classes... But the twist? She's married.**

 **Pairing(s) : Amuto, Kukamu**

* * *

A bright haired women in black dress walked into the Club, a dusky, dingy, dank little nightclub off the beaten path. The head was illuminating in the darkness of night, the cool looking lights around the words 'Black Diamond' gave off a aura of mystery about the club.

On her way to inside of the club, she showed the guards her ID card for security purposes and walked past the taller male while ignoring the apprehensive look he was giving her.

"Is she really 23 as she claims to be?" She heard him mutter to the someone but she ignored it with a shake of head.

From around the corner, the women could hear the somnolent buzz of the jazz music out in the front, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-out chatter of hundred best friends and one-night strand artists.

As she entered the joint, the intermingled smells of smoke and sweat of too many people instantly assaulted her nostrils when she inhaled deeply.

'Hmm...this homey feeling, how I missed it' She thought and pushed her body through the pulsating horde.

Finally finding her way to an empty barstool in the corner, she motioned to the handsome bartender.

"I'd like a cocktail...um...gin and tonic?" She tells him with a dubious smile. He nodded curtly and melted away to lend a ear to the cries of other thirsty patrons.

By now, her aurous eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness, tomblike but at the same time not quite. Brightness of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces, cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness.

How many of these people had she met before? 'Not many, but few' She anchored her attention on the petite, child-like female who was dancing across the room like a princess. Her amber colored hair looking silver in the dim room, was styled in pigtails. 'Yuiki Yaya, if I remember right?' She has talked to the younger girl once and she was being a very interesting company to say at least.

"Here you go, Miss Amu" A voice said, and her gin and tonic slid in to her side, but the bartender was gone before she could even look up to mouth the words 'Thanks'.

"As if it matters..." The women, Amu, shrugged with a keen smile as it is clearly understood that one speaks of gratitude with money, not words. Everyone's your best friend when you're soaring high, it is only step away from being called a universal truth.

She took her first sip of the simple mixture, feeling cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against her lips. She held the drink in her mouth for just a moment and let the ice, gin and slip of lime pulp wallow against her tongue, and she felt like a man in solitary kissing his first woman in ten years.

She fluttered her eyes close and savored the taste of her favorite drink. She heaved a sigh of satisfaction after she gulped down a few mouthfuls.

"Gin and tonic..." A rich, raspy voice said, reaching her ears. Lashes swept up and she blinked. Her gaze flickered to her side and she could have sworn that she felt her heart picking the pace.

Tousled mahogany hair that fell over the eyes that rivaled the beauty of the stone emerald, and the gaze that they behold left her spellbound. The world fell away, drained of all color but him, standing in the sunlight...or in the drawing allure of darkness.

By now her 'favorite' drink was long forgotten and she was unheeding in eying him in the most demure way she could pull. Then his gaze dipped to meet her dazed looking ones.

"What?" He sounded so snappish and loud that it managed to bring Amu back to face reality. His glare traveled to her with unnerving thoroughness that it silenced the rose haired women.

"Uh...sorry. I didn't mean to...stare at you..." Amu managed to voice her apology and pried her eyes off the handsome — angry looking — male.

She didn't speak or glanced at him for good minutes to avoid another misleading conversation with the stranger. She wasn't wanting to act offensively to him. It wasn't like it was her fault that he was so godlike that any person of opposite sex would want to check him out. She was no exception.

Though she wasn't looking at him this time, she could feel him staring fixedly at her. Did he want to say something to her? If so, then he should say it quick. The small hairs on her arms raised, despite the heat.

"Uh...look I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning to sound so harsh" He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He has been looking like he was in sour mood for quite sometime. "I'm just...uh...not in right mood? yea"

Amu didn't say anything and only sighted him out the corner of her eye.

"...hey?" He tried to call her but she only remained silent. She didn't know what she should be saying, it was partly her fault too for ogling a stranger like him. She should be saying sorry too...

"Look I know I–" He was growing impatient and there was an edge in his tone which signalled that he was going to get angry again...but she cut him short.

"I'm sorry, I was at fault too" She said it. The grip of her hands on the small glassware tightened for a brief moment.

He blinked owlishly at her and his shoulders relaxed at her words. He offered her a small smile when her strange tawny eyes darted up to meet his pine colored ones. What followed was another unrelenting stare from her end. He should learn to stop surprising her like that...

"You should stop doing that..." He pressed his back against the edge of the counter and upon noticing her questioning look, a mirthful smile plays on his lips. "You know...when you stare at someone like that...they would only want to–"

"Here" The bartender pipes in and hands him over his gin and tonic with a nod. He leaves the two drinkers after that.

"Thanks!" The brunette shouts after the ignorant bartender anyway.

Amu watches silently as he raises the glass to his lips. She focused her gaze on his lips and absentmindedly, she licks her lips when few drops of the drink trailed down from the edge of his lips. Abruptly she looks down at her drink and devours it in one go, ignoring the burning taste on her lips that it left. She crosses her leg and faced away from him, again.

'What is this sudden heat in the air?' Amu's heart was acting weird. Hammering so hard against her chest that she was able to hear the racing of her heart echoing in her ears? She wasn't in love with this guy, she knows the feeling of love too well to feel it now.

'I shouldn't be feeling like this...I mustn't' The blaring of the music drowned out in the background and the only sound she was able hear so loud and clear was that of her heartbeat.

"You were staring at me, or should I say...my lips" It wasn't a question. He knew that just as well as she did. Amu find it rather wise to remain unresponsive so she did just that.

"Say...do you want to kiss?" When the words left his lips Amu could have sworn he felt her heart stop. This guy was not good for her heart, she decided.

"W-what? No way!" The way she said it must have sounded like she was really against the idea of kissing him because his body sunk in disappointment. Did he really expected that she'd readily agree to him? Maybe she miscalculated him for a good person, and in reality he was only a arrogant jerk.

"You don't look like you are inexperienced with matters like this...so why not?"

She didn't say anything for a few long seconds, and they appear to pass with the inaudible ticking of the Jazz beat that was breathing inside the bar like a heartbeat. Always beating and without a break. He studies her, his gaze cruising her smaller figure. Another second and she might burst from all the tension that was growing between them second by second. She entertains the idea of pouring the glass of water (which was resting in the counter for anyone who'd want to have a drink) in his face, but decides against doing that.

"I don't know you. Isn't that good enough reason?" She has to get away from this place. Fast, before things get out of her hand. He, obviously, was younger than her (he was wearing what appeared like a school uniform) and she can't take advantage of that...and she'd hate let him have his way with her either. Plus, she was already...

"Yes, exactly." The jade eyed stranger takes her hand in his and kisses it, softly. "I don't know who you are, and you don't need to know who I am either"

He leans in close to her and she, despite herself, uncrosses her legs. A smile full of mirth dances on his lips as he pushes closer. When he draws his face close to hers, she was able to faintly smell the flavour of her favorite cocktail on his breath until finally, she tastes it herself. Much to her surprise it tasted more good in his lips. Her eyes lowered in haze until her mind abandons her entirely and his lips take her over. She feels his hand taking a stroll down her back, it felt so familiar to her but at the same time very different. He pushed her against him by her small back that she nearly slipped off her barstool. She was forgetting something really important...then it hit her, like tons of brick on her head.

He pulled away, looking as breathless as she was. Amu didn't say anything to him, after all, what would she say? They already did what was not to be done.

The stranger with the eyes that rivaled the beauty of the stone emerald was gone. He left her wanting.

* * *

The certain rose haired women walked alone into the darkness of night, looking distraught at what had happened at the bar.

She stopped, insuppressible feelings of guilt washed over her, when she was right where she has been wanting to come.

'My home'

Silently she made her way to the front porch and pressed on the switch. A soft melody of violin rang loud in the dead silence of the place. Amu braced herself for the moment to come.

'Click!'

The door opened. She quickly masks her fear and wears a homey smile because she was greeted with the familiar face of her lover...

"Really now, at near 12? You worry me, Amu-koi"

"Sorry for the wait. I'm back, Ikuto"...and her husband.

'Our home'

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Goodbye with a new start...?**

 **Plot : ****Hinamori Amu, 23, was the new teacher hired at Seiyo Academy and was appointed as the substitute chemistry teacher for final year students. When you are the youngest teacher of the school, surrounded by hormonal young males, is it really possible to keep playing the role of the ideal teacher? Not quite possible in Amu's case because she's in the presence of the same boy who seduced her at that one night at night club. A pair of surprised looking jade eyes met her shocked honeyed ones. This is the start of their chemistry classes... But the twist? She's married.**

 **Pairing(s) : Amuto, Kukamu**

* * *

A bar. She was again in a bar, a familiar looking one. The same old neon lighted signals that she has seen so many times decorating insides of her favorite place of all, the 'Black Diamond' pub.

'What was she doing here?' She

inspected her surroundings. A boy. She was sitting beside a boy who was looking directly at her. 'What did he want?' He was only looking at her, she was feeling weird under his gaze.

The loud blaring noise was filling the silence between them. She peeked up at the boy before her. The half of his face shadowed by his dark bangs.

"D-Do you need anything from me, Mister?" She tried. He shifted, and looked up under his bangs.

"Jewels..." She seemed to murmur in daze.

Whatever that happened next was hazy in her mind but the last thing that she remembers was the feel of his lips on hers. The world melt away...leaving her with the man of her dream.

He kissed her...and she was sure that she kissed back. Leaving both of them breathless.

Then he was gone...just like in a certain night. 'Why was he so mysterious?' He tasted so forbidden to her but that only excited her more than it should have.

Then the world scattered around her, like a glass that breaks into tiny pieces. She was pushed down into the depths of the abyss, and he was the disaster, what else can ruin her in less than a minute?

Everything blackened thereafter.

"W-wah...!"

With a loud, deafening thud Amu landed facedown on the floor. Her sides twitched soundly when she picked her bare body up from the cold floor. She held her head in her hands, slammed her eyes shut and hummed the pain.

"Just a dream...nothing to worry about," Amu nodded to herself, gently getting on her feet. Her unrobed figure loosely concealed from view by the ivory cover. Her core throbbed painfully but she had no time to rest. "What an unusual dream..."

Her legs pressed together when she sat down on the side of her queen sized bed, she was fingering her phone. Her eyes flickered to the other side of the bed, and she turned grim.

'So he was really here...when was the last time he spend a night here?' Ikuto was hardly ever at home, for months he was away from her, and his career as a musician didn't help her either. Regardless to say, their love life is growing worse at the rate they were moving. But that didn't mean that she didn't love him, she chose him– her first love – as her life partner obviously for a reason. And that reason wasn't money or his looks.

'I wonder how long would he be here...' She wouldn't want him to leave her again. 'A week for most I suppose...'

Anchoring her attention to her phone, she signed. The clock read: 7:36am

"What a morning person..." Her eyes crossed in exasperation when she leaned over and felt the other side of the bed cold. He stays a night only for some time and he wouldn't even leave a chance to ogle his sleepy face. He looks really cute when he's sleeping, quite honestly. As dreamlike as it sounds, she wanted him to remain by her side till she wakes up, as they used to be in their early days.

"Oh well..." Amu looked down, her bright colored hair clouding a sweet, gentle smile. "At least he was here"

Nevertheless she was very happy that he was back.

* * *

The sweet smell instantly hit her nostrils the moment she left her room, dressed. She did not need to know what was being prepared for her downstairs.

'So he is keeping his promise...'

"Hmm...as expected of the son of world famous chef!" Amu said words of praise when she descended down the stairs. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was son of Souko Tsukiyomi, a celebrated chef at a famous hotel in New York. With that being said, he was also a gifted violinist like his father, Aruto Tsukiyomi, who was a famous violin player but his popularity is limited only to Europe where he had first begin his career as a musician, at a young age of 17. He was quite a prodigy.

"Ah, you haven't even tasted them and you are already so sure" Ikuto said without looking up, his hands busy into washing the leftover dishes from last night. The pancakes were sizzling in the pan and he knew what he was doing, after all Ikuto was good at multitasking.

"But the hell am I doing this? Life's so unfair..." Ikuto added softly to himself. But it doesn't go unheard by Amu.

"Oh please, you know that last night you lost the game. You are not in position to complain now, and I think you should be doing things like this more often." Amu smiled cheekily, the tint of red adorning her cheeks. Ikuto sighed, knowing well that she was right. But that reminds him...

"Why yes, the last night, you were really being rough there. Someone here really missed the feeling of lying in bed, don't you think?" Ikuto smirked when Amu who upon hearing this nearly tripped on her way to the dining table. He was not washing dishes anymore, instead he was checking out his arm. His arm had gone dull red from all the scratches and gash marks. "You are really harsh..."

"W-Wha– Wait! first, that impatient one is you!"—Amu points her finger at him in accusation —"And just who bites their partner as they fuck?!" Amu quickly interjects, her face burning red but her hands icy cold. To prove her point she pulls the collar of her top down and shows him the deep bite marks that he had left behind.

Last night, they had sex, after six months straight, and it wasn't much to her surprise that Ikuto had gone very rough on her last night. Who was she to complain when she had yearned for his touch just as much as he did for her? She loved it when they have wild night together. It was also one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

Ikuto chuckles lowly, and walks up to Amu.

"You speak as if you hate it. Plus I can pleasure my wife in whichever way I desire..." He tilted her chin up and with a grin that rivalled the chivalry of the Cheshire cat, he clasped her lips with his. "Or how she prefers..."

* * *

"Idiot..." Amu mumbles, her glare unwaveringly fixed on her husband. "My pancakes..." She poked on the hard texture of the desert. She didn't feel like eating it. Who knows the consequences of eating this...thing?

"Okay! I guess it was my fault. I completely forget about the pancakes that I left in the pan..." Ikuto said back, munching on the now-burned pancake. 'Awful...' Ikuto thought in distaste after feeling the bitterness of it in his mouth.

"Actually it was your fault, Amu, you are so distracting." Ikuto added with a smirk.

"What? But t-that...!" *RING*

Amu wanted to protest but her phone went off, taking both Ikuto and Amu by surprise.

"Uh...hello?" Amu answered the phone call. It was an unknown number.

"Morning, Amu" A familiar voice spoke up from other end, and her eyes lit up.

"Utau! Morning to you too, what's up with this number?" Amu chatted on, and Ikuto got up to throw the remaining burned pancakes into the dustbin. He didn't feel like ruining the taste in his mouth anymore.

Amu pushed her plate away from her too, and didn't meet Ikuto's eyes. He chuckled at her, and decided to make French toast instead. He liked them.

"Ah, I'm at my friend's house. She lent me her phone...because I forgot to bring mine..." Amu could really visualize Utau twirling the strands of her luscious flaxen hair in her fingers. She was so much like Ikuto, and they say right– like brother, like sister.

"That's so like you. You have a fad for new phones but you never bring them with you..." Amu heaved a sigh, her fingers got bored and begin playing with the edges of her top.

"That's because I always lose them...I don't do it intentio– tsk...ouch..." Shuffling and sound of hurried footsteps could be heard from other side. Amu felt the edge of her lip curling up.

"You bit your tongue, Utau" It wasn't a question.

"Whatever, Anyway, I called you for a reason, you know? Stop diverting me..." Utau complained with a stern tone. She was obviously ignoring her comment.

"Remember when last time we met, you begged me to find you a job? Yes, I've got you one!" Amu's eyes widened owlishly. She had almost forgotten to talk to Ikuto about her thing. Her eyes flickered to the lounging male in the couch. '...what should I say?'

"Really? But what about my deg–"

"You don't have to worry about it, Amu, I've got it all covered for you. You know the friend I was talking about, her elder brother is a teacher at this school. He said that their school is in need for a substitute chemistry teacher, and coincidentally you've done masters in chemistry too! If you want they are willing to take you in..." Utau explained, and Amu bit on her lips. She didn't know what she should be saying to her. While she wanted to say 'yes' to her, she haven't talked to Ikuto about it. There's only one thing that could be done now...

"Uh, I've not talked to I-Ikuto about it yet...so–"

"Say Amu, how's it going with him?" Amu froze in surprise. Her brow furrowed as lips turned grim. What should she say? That was everything was fine?

"Y-yea, it is going g-great!" She sounded so fake, Amu was sure that Utau wasn't convinced. But to her surprise she didn't force the truth out of her.

"...if you say so, by the way...did he tell you something?" Utau sounded very hesitant.

"Not anything I can think of, why?" He didn't tell her anything special last night. What could it be about?

"Uh, well...it would be better if he tell you himself. Oh and about the job–"

"I accept" was Amu's quick but firm reply. "I'll join in the next working day"

"You sure? What about Ikuto?" Amu wasn't sure but something in Utau's tone told her that it was only right thing to accept.

"I'll tell him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Amu leaned back on the wall and looked down.

"If you say so. I'll message you about the school details later...bye" Amu only hummed in reply. The line cut off and a beep was heard. The gold gaze lingered on the screen which displayed the main screen wallpaper. She and Ikuto couldn't look happier than they did in the photo...

'5 years...'

Wordlessly, Amu walked over to Ikuto who handed her the toast that he made as she passed, they looked good. Amu only hummed in appreciation, and walked to sit on the chair across the table that separated the two of them.

"So what did that brat say? She wasn't badmouthing me, was she? She has made it her thing to say things behind other's back...that devil" Ikuto went on and on, looking as bored as he could. His azure eyes darted to meet hers, and they narrowed in question. "You look troubled, you okay?"

Amu looked up from her food and only shook her head with a hesitant smile.

"I'm fine. Ikuto, isn't there something that you would want to tell me? Utau, she told me everything" She refused to meet eyes with him, and planted her gaze on her perfectly toasted bread. She was using Utau in a way but it wasn't like he was going to tell her just like that. She needed to get it out of his mouth herself.

"..." Silence. He didn't say anything but it definitely hit a nerve in him. He clutched the fork tightly, and then loosened his grip. She watched him keenly from under her long bangs.

"She told you, uh? I guess there's no point in not telling you, fine, Amu..." When he started, Amu was beginning to get a good idea about what the news was going to be about. Her jaw tensed when he continued, "I'm going to go to London, a friend of mine – you know him, Sakamoto, right, well he works in this famous orchestra group and he offered me to work with him" Ikuto smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Why? He was clearly upset that she brought up the subject, but it was needed to be done. He'd have again only let her know at the last minute. He knew she never liked to be left out.

"Again?" It wasn't the first time that Ikuto was leaving too. In fact

He returned back home from a trip only this week. He was always going, travelling place to place for the sake of his career as musician. 'What am I to him then, a housekeeper?'

"Yes, but try to understand, Amu. It is for our future...I know I'm spending less and less time with you...but I promise that everything would be over soon." Ikuto heaved a sigh, and got up from the couch. She watched him as he walked up to her. She didn't know what she ought to be doing. Cry? Lash out at him for leaving her back every time? For 6 months...

"Hey...you know that I still love you, right?" Amu only nodded in response. She knew that he loved her, but she did not know to what extent. After all these months she wasn't sure if he even loved her as she did.

"...this time I'll make sure I've got everything settled, and then we'd move there, to London, you love that place...I...I don't want to leave you either, but I don't have a choice..." He sounded so genuine, but he was probably only using that tone to convince her. He made a promise with her, similar to this one, last time too, and she was starting to wonder why he never made it. Amu looked up him in eye, and he was frozen.

"B-but...I-I don't want you to leave...t-three months Ikuto... For freaking three months you were away from here! And you promised me last time the same thing too! Y-yea, but last time you said we'd move to India...haha" Amu ended up chuckling in the end, but her eyes, flooded with tears of helplessness, continued to hold him a hostage. Ikuto could only tighten his grip on her waist and remain silent. What could he say at her anyway? Sweet 'nothings' won't work all the time.

"And...I get lonely too! I missed you so much, and it is killing me...please don't leave..." Amu knew that it was no use in trying stop him, he was firm with his decision, like always. It felt nice to tell him her state of presence anyway, even if the relief was short lived.

"...I can't, Amu. I have to take up on this offer, I've already accepted anyway." Ikuto shook his head as if he was trying to disperse any thoughts of rejecting the offer. It was apparently more important to him, than his wife. "But Amu, remember this, I married you because you are the most important person in my life...and I want you to live like a Queen...away in a place that is made just for you...I'll never leave you behind, I love you so much" He closed the distance between them, with overwhelming passion, he kissed away all of her worries.

'He loves me...I wish he was true to his words...but it doesn't matter, I love him just as well' Amu thought, her arms locked behind his neck in an attempt to pull him as close as she could.

He was the one to pull away from the exchange, but he didn't move away.

"I'll be back in two months, and then we'd fresh start everything" He wiped away her tears, and smiled a smile with luminous glow of determination.

Amu couldn't wish for something better. It was everything that she wanted.

"Y-Yes, I'd love that"

* * *

Later that night, Amu talked to Ikuto about her job and to her delight he didn't oppose to her plans. With his support at hand, she was sure that she could do it. But she needed to be sure before she proceed to take step in this matter.

"Are you sure?" Amu smiled, feeling dubious. While she told Utau that she accept the proposal, but in case Ikuto really was against the idea then she could always take her words back and let Utau know about it. She wouldn't want to displease Ikuto in any way.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? This way you wouldn't get bored, and two months would fly by before you know it too" Ikuto waved off her hesitancy and smiled reassuringly. He saw no reason why he should reject the idea of his wife. What he said was true and made sense, she wouldn't get bored or very lonely. And she was always going to get calls from him anyway.

"B-But what ab–"

"You don't need to worry about anything, and as long as it makes you happy then you are free to do it!" His words cheered her up, because the glow of delight was evident in her bright eyes.

"So any idea about this school?" Ikuto pulled her close to him when he asked. Lashes swept up and she blinked in alarm, then it hit her that she still had no idea about wherever she was going to teach.

"I...I don't know?" She only smiled sheepishly at the taller male who shook his head with a mirthful smile playing on his lips. She was amusingly cute, he really was going to miss every second with her.

* * *

"Seiyo Academy, I see..." Amu read the message aloud that Utau sent her. "I wonder what it is going to be like in there..." She was very excited.

And she was expected to join in the school on Monday, and that day Ikuto would also leave for London. After that it would be just her...

She glanced back at the sleeping form of her husband in the bed, and smiled fondly. She was sitting by the window. She was going miss him so much in these two months, but she knew that her new job would help her to cope up with the suffocating feeling.

New friends, New place and Brand new experience— there's no way that it can go wrong.

"Gosh, I can't wait to meet my students..."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, and thank you very much for reading my story.**

 **Wow! You people actually favorite-d my story? Thank you, I love you all so much! And 3 reviews?! Thank you so much, and I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. I know this chapter turned out bit crappy...but I'm still hoping that it would please my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter - 3**

 **Her job as Teacher**

 **Plot : ****Hinamori Amu, 23, was the new teacher hired at Seiyo Academy and was appointed as the substitute chemistry teacher for final year students. When you are the youngest teacher of the school, surrounded by hormonal young males, is it really possible to keep playing the role of the ideal teacher? Not quite possible in Amu's case because she's in the presence of the same boy who seduced her at that one night at night club. A pair of surprised looking jade eyes met her shocked honeyed ones. This is t** **he start of their chemistry classes... But the twist? She's married.**

 **Pairing(s) : Amuto, Kukamu**

* * *

'Time sureflies fast...' Amu thought solemnly. Her gold eyes following Ikuto who chatted away with the driver about how he wanted to reach the airport before 7:00 am. Driver only nodded to the taller male and assured him, brushing his worries away.

It was Monday, but it felt like it was just yesterday when Amu and Ikuto discussed about the trip and everything else that was growing worse in their relationship. It made her feel horrible to recall back the last time when Ikuto left due to his work. Insecurity was eating her away and it never helped her the way her neighbors eyed her. Now the situation was much better, not only she'd be able to avoid the stares from them but she would get away from feeling lonely.

'Seiyo Academy'. She ought to make a good impression among the students and her colleagues. Amu was never good— or can say, Horrible— with introductions and first impressions so her resolution was close to impossible.

But it wasn't like she wouldn't be missing her husband, she has always yearned for every bit of his touch, attention and company, so 'missing him' would only be a understatement. Her eyes warmed at the thought, liquid pools of longing and grief ready to trail down her burning cheeks.

"I-It is...I can't...oh god" Amu turned away from the scene and brushed away her heavy tears, violently. Amu was angry at herself, Ikuto and especially at this friend who offered him the proposal of working abroad. It was all a ruin now, she would again be living alone and assaulted by stares of her I'll minded neighbours.

"Oh, Amu... I told you that I'd be back in few months didn't I? It will be alright...I will be home soon...don't cry" Ikuto clasped her in his arms, rubbing his hand on her back to sooth her cries. Sympathy, anger and guilt flooded his heart when she continued to cry and refused to hug him back. He loved Amu and he really meant his words so as to why she was acting unreasonable, it was beyond him. But argument was never a solution to a problem, so he was determined to not lose his cool.

"B-But I-I don't w-want...b-be alone a-again..." Her reply was muffled and quiet that he almost missed what she said. But he didn't. His sapphire eyes darkened in emotion and he hugged her tighter, almost crushing her in his hold. He was really being a jerk with her, it was a horrible realization to him. He could understand how it was hard for her, to live by herself and around strangers when she entrusted her life to him, leaving her family behind only to be with him.

Amu was born in a traditional family, something which required her to follow her family customs like a complete fool. When she and Ikuto first met, it took them a while to stand each other, a relationship which didn't take long to bloom into something more romantic. When Ikuto proposed her, which was at the graduation, she had instantly accepted his proposal. However they weren't very lucky in persuading her family to accept their relationship. When she become firm in her decision to marry Ikuto, her parents disowned her. It was tragic to her, but he helped her in getting over the grief and married her by the end of the year of their graduation. She had been 18 then, while he was 20.

His family, on another hand, had accepted Amu as one of them with opened arms.

"I know...its been not easy for you...heck, who am I kidding? Nothing could be worse than this but...believe me, I'll never hurt you just because...I only want you live the life that you deserve, when I'd return then it will be a definite happy ending for you," Ikuto leant close and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally closed the distance between them, trying to kiss away her worries and doubts. "Do you not believe me, Amu?"

She kissed him back when he whispered his worry. She believed him, a lot, but she had her doubts on whether it be last time that he'd be away from home. She knew that he'd return to her, one day, after 2 months, but she suspected that it wouldn't be last time.

"I'll be waiting..." She pulled away, her arms shifting over to wrap around his torso. "...for you, Ikuto..."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but Ikuto heard her anyway, and smiled reassuringly at rosette. His lips curved up when he replied, "I will be back, very soon, Mrs Tsukiyomi,"

Amu could only smile back at him with all her grace, albeit shyly. Both chuckled to themselves, happy and comfortable in their embrace.

"Uh... I don't want to ruin the moment, but I think it is time that we leave, Sir." A rough voice piped in, sounding amused and urgent at the same time. The couple flinched in surprised and looked over to the driver who smiled warmly at them. His cheeks were tinted red in embarrassment, but he looked to be touched at their display of affection.

"O-oh yes..." Ikuto pulled away, reluctantly and slowly, from Amu's hold and shot her a apologetic look. He nodded to the driver who busied himself in starting the engine. Ikuto's luggage had been placed neatly at the back seat.

"Good luck..." Amu waved at him weakly, with a smile that was as weak as it could be at most. Ikuto didn't return her smile nor did he said a word, he only pulled her in his arms for the briefest of moments. He never looked at her when he pulled away or when he got in the taxi. He only met her eyes, for a second, when the taxi drove away.

He could have sworn that he heard his heart breaking into pieces there and then when she smiled at him, for last.

* * *

The sound of heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor when a women, who had the word "Nervous" painted on her forehead, walked down the hallway. The rose haired female only stopped when she spotted the older women, who was sitting across the counter, quite possibly the receptionist she had been looking for all this time.

Amu breathed a sigh of relief. She always avoided huge buildings and crowded areas, it always made her feel nauseous. Being a countryside girl she was, she wasn't very used to city stuff. Only luxury that she enjoyed in city was going to bar where she is provided her most favorite drink in the world, Pinacola. It was that and nothing else.

Speaking of which, Amu was currently in the said 'Seiyo Academy' that Utau referred to her. It had amazing infrastructure, resembling that one of a huge church or even better, a castle. Ikuto wasn't kidding when he said it was one of the grandest schools in the city, however he also mentioned something about the school being more awkward than rest. She never understood the meaning behind his words.

After Ikuto left, she had spared hour to bawl her eyes in helplessness and insecurity and all of her messed up feelings. To make matters worse, Ikuto never said a word – not even a 'take care' when he left. All she wanted was to lessen the burden on her shoulders by crying her heart out. However she remembered that she was needed to get ready for the first day at school so she had no choice but to postpone rest of the wailing-program for night.

Amu glanced at her wristwatch. It read 9:47am. Amu was told to come by 10, so she wasn't running late, she couldn't be more relieved.

Exhaling, she calmed her nerves down and slowly walked to the counter.

"Uhm...excuse me, Madam... I..." Amu tried to grab attention of the older women but the receptionist was very busy with her phone to even look at the rosette, Amu guessed she was messaging someone extremely important as she had been the tapping the screen at the speed of bullet train, wearing a smile that rivalled the excitement of an 16 year old lovestruck girl.

"Uhm...hello?" Amu raised her voice in hopes that the brown haired women would look at her. Her attempt however failed, but then again, Amu wasn't particularly eye grabbing and her voice leant on more softer side.

"You, Mam, are you Amu Tsukiyomi?" A voice spoke over her shoulders, sounding placid and cheery. But that didn't stop Amu from lunging away in surprise. She nearly toppled over the decorative glassware that was placed at her side. Nonetheless she managed to hurt her forearm, like many times, thanks to her clumsiness.

The man who had addressed her, looked at her in mild amusement when she rubbed her arm in pain. He had worn a easygoing smile on his face. Amu's brows furrowed in distain at his impoliteness. What was he so amused about?

The male before her had extremely messy auburn hair, his dark colored strands were pointing at every direction. His eyes, shone brightly behind his glasses, the pair were colored in shade of his hair. He was overall a good looking, albeit clumsily styled man in his – most likely – mid thirties.

"So, you are Amu?" He repeated, sounding just as placid as before.

"Why, yes, I'm Amu, Amu Tsukiyomi. And you are...?" Amu resisted to frown at the taller male when he ignored her and only asked her to follow him off to somewhere.

"H-Hey, but y-you– w-wait!" Amu protested, mentally questioning why she should be following orders of a stranger. The brunette didn't look back to wait for her, so she was left with no choice but to follow him. She barely glanced over at the still-ignorant receptionist when the brunette voiced his irritation.

"Can you not waste anymore of my time, Mrs Tsukiyomi?" Amu wanted to roll her eyes at his demanding tone. Just who did he think he was? An irritated visage crossed her looks when Amu, reluctantly, followed after the Mr. Annoyance.

The duo maintained silence when they walked down the corridor. Amu had no idea about wherever the brunette was leading her. She couldn't blame herself, he was a stranger and she didn't even know his name. She shot an annoyed look at the back of the taller male. He was walking ahead of her so he remained oblivious to the looks she was giving him. Soon she got bored and inventoried her surroundings. The corridor was not very fancy as she expected it to be. The walls were only decorated with number of expensive looking paintings. To Amu, the artworks were hardly anything impressive.

"Majima informed me that you are interested in working here. You're very lucky since Mrs Darling will be out of town for a month or two..." He spoke up so suddenly that she flinched back, shocked. Amu blinked when he stopped on his track and turned to her with a friendly smile. She doubted he was feeling as happy as he looked. Wait– who was Majima?

"W-who?" Amu uttered out, confusion clouding her eyes. The male paid no heed to her question and continued.

"You better be grateful, it is thanks to me that you'll be part of the staffs of a school as good as this," Amu was at loss. She couldn't understand whether he was only exaggerating or was serious. She only nodded at him, looking just as much as doubtful she was feeling. The spectacled eyed man grinned at her soundless response. She looked funny when she sports expression as such.

"All that's left is meeting the principal and then we're done, I've completed rest of the formalities." He said, turning away from Amu. Wordlessly, he began to walk without waiting for her reply.

"That's thoughtful of him..." She followed him.

* * *

"This is this class that you'll be attending from today onwards," The principal, Tsukasa Amakawa, handed her the register file which had room 368 printed on the top. Amu gingerly took hold of it, and nodded at him.

"I'll do my best! Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Sir." Amu stepped back to take a deep bow to display a show of her gratitude. The brunette, or 'Nikaidou Yuu' as Amakawa called him before, continued smile cheerily at his now-junior. Amu glanced at him and pressed her lips firmly. How she wanted to laugh at him.

"We're very happy to have you, Mrs Tsukiyomi. Since you haven't had formal education in teacher's training, I'm sure Yū will be happy to assist you with it, isn't that right?" The platinum haired male tipped his head at Nikaidou. The look in his purple eyes challenged him to say otherwise, which was out of question, so Nikaidou only nodded his head shakily.

"I couldn't be happier...literally." He muttered through gritted teeth. The weak but over friendly smile tugged on his lips remained intact when he uttered the words.

Interestingly, Yū never ignored her in the presence of Amakawa. He started to treat her as if she were someone close to him, like a sister of some sorts, from the second they entered Principal's cabin. It was entertaining to Amu, so much that she hardly wanted to leave the room. She could probably stand here all day and never get bored. Amu smiled amusedly as Nikaidou, stiffly, conversed away with Amakawa.

Amakawa Tsukasa was very handsome for his age of 56. She found it very unusual that he told her his age when he introduced himself. Old age was taking toll on his platinum blond hair, but that didn't stop him from looking any good. In fact, his hair — greyish blond — complimented his pretty amethyst eyes. Amu found his character very interesting; he appeared to be a kind and sincere man to her, but apparently something about him seemed to frighten others, and prime example for that was Nikaidou who was too friendly and mechanical around the seemingly nice man. Despite all odds, Amu was starting to take a liking to the principal.

"Honestly I was surprised when I was told that a women was interested become a teacher here. After all that happened we never expected a lady teacher here so soon. Thank you, and if you are ever uncomfortable with anything then feel free to report it to me, or Yū." The principal confessed with a impressed smile. Amu only blinked, her mind processing his words. She had no reason why she should have reconsidered joining in the school, so why would he be saying that? Her brows furrowed in concentration. Was she missing something important?

"Well...I had no reason why I shouldn't so..." Her words lacked confidence, but were laced with confusion. Amakawa noticed it but didn't question her, he only smiled reassuringly.

"You'll be fine, for most part, but better if you stick to Yū. He has a reputation of a 'demon' teacher among students so I deem it best to use it to your advantage." He said, chuckling in amusement. He sounded solemn at his tone but his way of speech was coated with humor, so Amu didn't know whether or not take him seriously.

"It is almost time for your class, we should leave now." Nikaidou reported, urgency in his tone was clear as day. Amakawa's smile widened to grin and he nodded at the towering male from his seat. Almost instantly the speaker began to edge away to the door, wanting so bad to get as far as away from the grinning man. Meanwhile Amu watched the two interacting in most amusing manner.

"But I agree, it is time for chemistry class. It is good to meet you, Mrs Tsukiyomi, I look forward working with you,… " The purple eyed man got up from his seat to shake hands with the rosette. "I wish you good day."

"Likewise, Sir." Amu returned his smile politely. Nikaidou, too, nodded shakily when Amakawa's gaze flickered off to meet his.

* * *

"Again with the cool treatment? You know I've already seen your true cowardly self so better you don't ruin your image further..." Amu taunted with a smirk. Her first impression of Nikaidou was that he was a proud and conceited freak, but now he was anything but that. The said spectacled man glared at her, wordlessly. He was growing annoyed of her, and his fate. Tables had been flipped.

They were on their way to class 3-E. The corridors in the school were wide and airy. And the windows were adorned with heavy looking curtains at side, they looked expensive too. Other than that there wasn't anything special about the place, only more clubs and rooms. But as a teacher, it hardly appealed Amu. Any student would love to enroll into a school like Seiyo Academy. She was excited to see chemistry lab though.

"Whatever. Once you get to know him, you wouldn't be courageous anymore." He didn't elaborate, but not that Amu expected him to blurt everything out.

"Anyway...why should I be careful in the campus? Are there delinquent group in here or something?" She hadn't forgotten about what Amakawa told her earlier. It had been nagging her for sometime so she couldn't help asking her now-senior. Even if she was now going to be a teacher to last year students, Nikaidou was far more experienced in teaching than she'd ever be.

Her question stopped the older man on tracks. At once his gaze dipped to her, raked in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, and if he did then was she being real?

"W-what?" Amu looked back at him, not knowing what went wrong. Was it something that she said?

"You have no idea, do you?" Nikaidou breathed out in exhaustion. He gently massaged his forehead to ease his nerves, it was too much for him. He could already imagine how the women would react when realize the truth. It wouldn't be ending peacefully, that he was sure.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Amu was now more alert. She knew that she was missing something important. What could it be? She had a weird, almost bad, feeling.

"You'll know, just see it for yourself." Nikaidou began to walk without waiting for her comeback. Amu stayed back and watched him as he stepped inside a classroom. She wasn't positive about anything anymore.

Amu waited by the door. She heard Nikaidou asking his students, who were being little too noisy, to stay quiet. It was followed by a quick morning greeting to his students. Strangely enough, they seemed to obey him. Tsukasa was serious when he said Nikaidou was feared among the student body. It was really hard to believe. He was more interesting character than anything.

'You'll know, just see it for yourself.'

Nikaidou's voice echoed at the back of her mind. Her brows knitted in a deep frown. It wasn't like she had any clue about the situation so she'll just have to wait to see it for herself. A long suffering sigh left her lips when she waited for her senior to call for her.

The door open and Nikaidou appeared from the other side, motioning her silently to come inside. Her gut feeling was telling her to run away and not look back but she wasn't swayed. Taking a deep— really deep— breath, she tried her to calm her erratic heart, hammering against her ribcage. Through her gritted teeth, she said 'yes' to the towering man.

'Oh god. My stomach is hurting...'

It always happened to her, whenever Amu was nervous beyond words, her stomach would start to hurt. It distracted her a lot, but not that it was any good sort of distraction.

"Well, boys, I expect you all to treat her nicely and with respect. She'll be your chemistry teacher from today onwards. However, she'll be replaced once Mrs Darling comes back to work. I don't want any complaints coming from her about you all, understand?" Nikaidou announced once they reached the front of the room. He sounded affirmed in his tone so the addressed students didn't complain or rose to speak. They had other plans in their mind. Amu didn't say anything, she was looking anywhere but the said students but she made it appear as though she was inspecting the room.

"She'll now introduce herself, and do the rest." The male teacher urged Amu to speak up. She met his auburn eyes, looking hesitant. He nodded his chin at the students, and gazed at the seated students. Tracking the other man's gaze, she found herself facing new faces. The hairs at back of her neck rose in alarm.

The rose haired women stepped forward, and after adjusting her navy blue pencil skirt and black blazer, she bowed before others. Her head raised, lashes lowered and she blinked, looking concerned.

Something was off about the class...

"H-Hello, my name is Amu Tsukiyomi. I'm here to work as a teacher, though I don't have any experience in teaching. But I'm confident I know the subject very well, and I'm only here to t-teach you that, and as already said by Mr Nikaidou, I'll be gone once Mrs Darling comes b-back. So while we're at it, I want o-our time together worthwhile, so I expect that you all show an honest effort and interest in the subject. I w-want you all c-comfortable enough to comment freely on the c-classroom activities... If y-you've got any questions then you may ask."

She turned back to face the board and scribbled her name neatly on it. She then stepped away so that it was viewable to rest of the class.

"I'll be off to my class then," Nikaidou nodded at Amu, and faced the class. "Be good." He then left the room.

Amu turned to the class, and asked if they had questions. When no one made a move, she moved on to observe her class. More the time passed on, more confused and shocked she started looking. It didn't make sense to her...

There were not even a single female student. Amu couldn't help but dropping her jaw to the slightest in shock and disbelief.

"W-Where are all female students...?" She whispered, more to herself than anyone. Nonetheless in the silence of the room, many heard her clear and loud.

A boy, the one who was sitting near the window, got up.

"Hm...do you not know, Miss, that this was a boy's school?" His words sent her electric jolts. It shaken her up to the soul and she felt like she was about to pass out. No wonder she didn't meet with any women other than the receptionist here in school.

"Obviously, because it become a coed school just this year, you wouldn't find them anywhere in the school, expect in class 3-A. How could you not know of the information as important as this?" Another student, looking critically at her, explained. He was dressed in extremely appropriate fashion, his hair which was kept in a bowl cut, was ash blonde in color. His eyes shone in sheer doubt, probably in her abilities. "You are here to teach in this school, are you not?"

"Or maybe she's too biased." Another criticized.

"I...I...oh..." She couldn't hyperventilate, she needed to remain calm. She had more problems to worry about than something like this. They look down on her, it was obvious to her and she didn't know how to defend herself.

While she was thinking of ways to answer the obvious question of the class, the door burst open with a loud slam. It startled everyone in the room, especially Amu who jumped away with a yelp.

Two boys walked in, so casually as though they hadn't just barged into the class. Amu was only recovering from her momentary surprise when she glared up at the intruders.

"What do we have here? So it is just you who everyone were so excitedly talking about..." The one of the two boys voiced. He had fawn worthy hair, drowned in lovely shade of amethyst. His amber eyes implored on her figure boldly. A smirk tugged at his lips when he basically eye-raped her. "You're not bad, I'd give you only that."

While his comment had ability to keep her flustered for days, her attention was fixed elsewhere to even care. Her shock at the discovery that 'Seiyo Academy' was male dominated area was long forgotten and thrown at the back of her mind when her own honeyed eyes met surprised looking jade eyes. Her memories resurfaced, hitting her like tons of iron on the head.

"You... It is you."

* * *

 **A/n** : It isn't very bad written, is it? I'm confident that it is at least readable. I've always been doubting my every ability, both good or bad ones, and this new year I've decided to respect myself bit more. Yes, I'm trying to follow this regulation for all my life for my own benefits...because it is good to be positive, but not overconfident. So, please leave comment and tell me your opinion and suggestions for improvisation.

 **I wish you all happy new year 2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two boys walked in casually as though they hadn't just barged into the class. Amu was only recovering from her surprise when she glared up at the intruders.

"What do we have here? So it is just you who everyone was so excitedly talking about," one of the two boys voiced. He had fawn worthy hair, drowned in a lovely shade of amethyst. His amber eyes implored on her figure boldly. A smirk tugged at his lips when he basically eye-raped her. "You're not bad, I'd give you only that."

While his comment had the ability to keep her flustered for days, her attention was fixed elsewhere to even care. Her shock at the discovery that 'Seiyo Academy' was male-dominated area was long forgotten and thrown at the back of her mind when her own honeyed eyes met surprised looking jade eyes. Her memories resurfaced, hitting her like tons of iron on the head.

"You... It is you," he breathed out as if in a daze.

"Y-You!" Amu pointed her finger at the brunette. Her gold eyes, wide in recognition and surprise, mirrored his own.

The events of that fated night played over and over inside her head, especially the climax part. A flush appeared on her cheeks, deepening when cinnamon haired boy caught the sight of her blush. Without meaning to, the boy found himself smiling evasively at the older women.

"You know each other?" The long-haired male cocked a brow in mild surprise, but otherwise, he was leering at the duo. Brunette only spared him a glance, before retiring his gaze fixedly at the red-faced rosette.

"N-No, we don't. I have just met him somewhere, only once." Amu reasoned, her hard-as-nails eyes zeroed on the smirking boy. It didn't affect him in the least if anything, his amber eyes laughed at her. How irritating.

"Is that so?" His voice teased her.

"That is so." Amu gritted her teeth as she answered him. He's being difficult.

"Uh...you're the new chemistry teacher?" The brunette arched a brow in question. His jade eyes boring into hers, gleaming in curiosity. He will not admit but he was thrilled. He never thought he'll be meeting the women he interacted with at the bar, again, and definitely not appear before him, claiming she will be teaching him from then onwards.

"Yes, why? Do you have any problem?" Amu shot back coldly. The brunette flinched back, slightly, in surprise. He didn't expect her to react harshly. Out of the corner of her eye, Amu noticed the lavender-haired boy giving her a look of annoyance.

Amu bit back a sigh. She needed to keep her emotion in check. Everyone often tells her that she was very moody. Only her husband, love of her life, Ikuto, handles her awful mood swings well. She gets easily affected by everything.

"I...I mean yes...I am." Amu sounded really sorry which both the boys noticed. Their eyes didn't soften though. The Rosette didn't expect them to. She shouldn't have done that, she sounded very hurtful even to her owns. She knew everything yet she lost her grip.

"I'm your chemistry teacher, for two months at most. My name is Amu. Amu Tsukiyomi." Amu nodded at them. Their history aside (there wasn't much anyway), the brunette was now her student. The least she could do is introduce herself properly. Golden eyes watched them expectantly.

They nodded back, one more hesitant than another.

"...Nagihiko Fujisaki." The amber eyed boy hesitated, his gaze softening ever so slightly. Amu was glad that he didn't look hostile towards her anymore.

"I'm Kukai Souma. Do you mind if I call you just Amu? I'm not good with surnames." The brunette began, his tone laced with nonchalance. Amu eyed him suspiciously. Is that the only reason? She needed to be sure. His emerald eyes seemed to gleam with interest when Amu nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"You may all just as well call me Amu. I'm only a few years older than you anyway." Amu turned to the class when she said this. It wasn't the only reason but honorifics and surnames make her feel older than she was, so it was for the best. Plus, she doesn't want to appear like she was only giving Kukai the privilege of calling her by her first name.

They were only strangers.

"And you two, go and take your seats." Amu pointed her thumb over to the empty seats at the back of the class. Nagihiko didn't even wait for her to get done with her order, he was already on his seat by the time Amu finished. He only gave her an even stare when she glared at him.

He was just as moody as her. One moment he's a flirt, and next, he's a grumpy boy.

Amu then turned to Kukai and motioned him to do the same. His eyes met her like magnets. She was forced to look away when the contact seemed to prolong. He shrugged at her and stalked off to take the seat beside the cold-eyed boy.

Maybe she was reading too much but he looked more solemn than she had expected in person. That night, she couldn't explain well, but he was rather...playful. Maybe mysterious too. He wasn't so much anymore.

Amu sighed, why was she feeling so disappointed?

"Today we'll just hold an introductory session..." Amu said, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed over her chest. "Is anyone willing to take lead? Come on, just name is fine y'know..."

No one dared to raise their hand.

"Fine. I'll choose if no one is volunteering..." Amu decided. Groans and complaints reached her ears, it was overwhelming her. She was never very good with handling crowd. Gold-eyes wandered off to search for a willing participant.

When she found herself in an eye lock with the blonde haired boy — one with bowl-cut, and glacial blue eyes — she swallowed a lump in her throat. Right... She was in a boy's school turned coeducational. The boy was generous when he left the conversation as it was, sparing her of inevitable embarrassment. It wasn't like she had a smart answer to contribute anyway.

"...how about you?" She regarded the stoic boy with a warm looking eyes. Something was off about the boy, her gut was telling her that this guy didn't particularly like her.

He remained unresponsive to her for a good minute. The penetrating blue of his eyes only making her think twice of her decision. Her smile wavered, his gaze unsettling her.

"...Hikaru. Hikaru Ichinomiya." He finally said, standing as he did. Amu bit her lip, hesitantly nodding at him.

"So? What are you going to do now? Leave the school? You blindly decided to become a teacher here after all." His eyes, as hard as nails, bored into hers, mocking her. Shadow passed over her eyes. She definitely needed to be careful around his kid!

"Oh that. I'm hardly bothered. Why would I care if there are more male students? Don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself." Amu chuckled. Her topaz eye held a challenging glint. Amu decided it was best to give the boy a piece of her mind, he was acting as though she had no knowledge about the subject whatsoever. So what if she was a bit careless about the school? She didn't really care, she was going to prove the boy that.

"I don't. I excel in chemistry, unlike certain idiots..." She blinked in surprise. She could have sworn that his eyes flickered to Kukai. She thought he looked particularly venomous towards Kukai when he did.

"Oh yeah?...I'm not the one who goes around stealing other's girlfriend..." The brunette scoffed without sparing the ginger-haired boy a glance. Amu shivered when she took notice of his voice. Was that ice? His voice dropped several octaves, he sounded like a stranger.

"...See? It is as easy as this! C'mon," Amu encouraged cheerfully.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm also captain of the Basketball team," the amber-eyed boy didn't get up when he gave his announced his again. His eyes fixed on Amu who returned his once-over with an unimpressed look.

Several sighs and grumbles were heard but then a chair screeched in the back.

"My name is..."

Soon one by one everyone participated and the class ended with Kukai.

"Name's Kukai Souma, captain of the school's soccer team."

Amu smiled, it wasn't so hard after all. She was wrong in assuming they were the only bunch of bullies, what she overlooked was that, at the end of the day they were still students. Students who got to cooperate with their teacher regardless of their reluctance.

"See, it wasn't that hard. You guys did great," she clapped once to get their attention. Seriousness replaced the appreciative vibe in her when she looked at them in the eye. "Next class, it's work and nothing else. And I don't want people to barging in the class either. You guys are to be on time and seated when I come, no excuses accepted."

Last part was directed at the slouching brunette and inattentive indigo-haired male. They knew but they pretended otherwise. Amu's eyes fixed on Kukai who shrugged and passed her a weak smile. Sighing, she shook her head. This was so not the cool guy she met back in the bar.

Guess they are right, people do have three faces- one in public, one in their workplace, and last in the comfort of their home.

"This is it for today," with that, she picked her things and walked out of the class. The moment she had stood up, noisy chatter filled the air of the class. Loud and seeming constant. When she closed the door behind her back, her eyes caught the sight over her shoulder and she resisted to shiver. Biting her lips, she glanced back at the closed door. Her brows furrowed worriedly, she needed to avoid him at all cost.

Kukai watched her go. Their eyes briefly met when she was closing the door and probably he made her uneasy because he could have sworn she looked enticed. Heaving a deep sigh, he shook his head. There was no way she could be that affected as he was.

On her way, rosette rebuked herself for thinking inappropriate thoughts about the chestnut-haired boy. He was her student now and she was married, it was not only inappropriate but a blasphemy.

When Amu reached the staff room (after making so many twists and turns in finding it) and settled in what was now her chair, she relaxed her muscles. The school was too big and she had problems adjusting to its unique atmosphere. She met male crowd on her way, not a female presence on sight, and it bothered her to bones. The revelation that she was now in charge of thirty or so students- male students - was tiring her mentally but she needed to get a grip and do her best to bring up even those students who are weak in her subject.

Now, all she needed to do was look at the paperwork and she was good to go.

"Yoshi! Time to get the work started!" Stretching in her seat, she declared to herself enthusiastically. Gold-eyes had a fire in them when she pushed at her knuckles and heard satisfying 'pop'. "Alright...let's see what we got here..."

Attendance list, mark sheets, unchecked assignments and...what is that?

Amu picked the parchment and turned it back and forth. It looked like a note. Shrugging, she opened it and studied the content.

 _To the substitute teacher,_

 _I hope you're doing fine with the students. Most of them have no problem in the subject, all except one. I was supposed to take a special class for this student but as I'm unable to, please look into the matter and guide him in passing the semester which is up in only 3 months._

 _Student's name: Kukai Souma_

 _Roll number: 23_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Riza Darling_

 _04/06/20xx_

Amu clutched the paper between her trembling hands. How was she supposed to give private lessons to a guy who seduced her back in the bar?

* * *

 **A/N:** TADA! I finally updated! Miracle, isn't it? Peeps, I'm really sorry. School had been hard, and college is much harder. Assignment after assignment, I was getting crushed under the weight of it all...

But worries not! I'm not abandoning this story, but My Love Letter To You [MLLTY] is gonna get a new makeover. I'm gonna turn that story into a short story (consisting of 2-3 chapters at most) which I'm gonna post shortly!

Thanks for your support!


End file.
